Déspota Ilustrado
by Lady Yuu
Summary: De como los sentimientos de Prusia ante una evidente muerte por sus jefes  Guillermo II y Bismarck  lo llevan al recuerdo de Friedrich y la resignación de educar a la nueva Alemania / Histórico.


_**Este fic fue publicado en Live Journal hace años y con dedicatoria especial a una amiga (Yami) **_

_**También para todas aquellas fans de esta pareja extraña. Malditas obsesiones políticas. Y antes que otra cosa… Otto es la ondita y nada de criticar sus dogmas, el amó a Prusia pero por culpa del Kaiser murió. **_

_**Descansen en Paz y beban cerveza, así Ludwig tiene más ingresos. Jojojo**_

_**Disclaimer: lo de siempre, no me pertenecen los personajes, ni los países ni si quiera la historia.**_

/

"_Si quieren leer cosas interesantes, ¡no jodan a los escritores!_"

**Federico II De Prusia **

De nuevo los recuerdos emergen como una onda devastadora cada vez que regreso a está habitación. Las imágenes viajan por sí solas. Mi nuevo jefe me mira extrañado. Y no es para menos, Otto no lo sabe, pero… el hombre que más admira y yo. Tenemos una historia aún más grande que el terreno que pisamos.

A puertas cerradas, Friedrich dejaba escapar toda clase de pervereciones. Sobre su escritorio, tras las cortinas, en la sala donde muchas veces asistían los miembros de su consejo. Aún costado de la chimenea, los sillones. No había nada en el despacho que no fuera mancillado por su exagerada lascivia. Prendía el fonógrafo para disimular los gemidos. Aunque nunca pudo ocultar su nepotismo. Déspota Ilustrado.

Pesé a todo, era para mí, no sólo un ser amado y un jefe interesante. Siempre decía que me amaría hasta que muriera… y lo cumplió.

La habitación había cambiado, no quedaba mucho de lo que una vez fue el refugio de Friedrich. El aroma de sus perfumes y flores de nardo fue remplazado por tabaco y ron.

— Mi niño— dijo Otto. Colocó su mano en mi frente y suspiró. Eso me incomodaba pues, cada vez que Otto me llamaba niño, significaba algo malo— siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber?— pausó un momento, sirvió en las copas un poco de licor y continuó— mañana te presentaré a alguien, es un niño todavía, pero quiero que te encargues de él. Quiero que le muestres todo lo que sabes, incluso el idioma. De esto no lo hables con nadie… ni con Guillermo— Otto dio un trago y prendió su pipa— buen clima, ¿no te parece…?

Iba a observar que me daba igual el clima o la comida y lo que opinara ese Guillermo. Para mí el único jefe era él y no ese tal Guillermo que cada vez que me encontraba, dedicaba miradas despectivas. Desde hace muchos años que me daba lo mismo existir. Sino fuera por el aburrido músico de Roderich y la alianza con Ivan, mi vida estaría consumida por la misma vejes que mata a los humanos.

Tocaron a la puerta. Luego de entrar uno de los soldados, Otto se marchó. Últimamente los asuntos de mi casa me eran desconocidos a tal punto de sentirme inútil y hasta un estorbo. Otto me dijo un día que debería descansar, que probablemente las heridas en mi cuerpo no han sanado y le dejará a él todas las responsabilidades. Sin embargo, me daba miedo escuchar por ahí como "Canciller de Hierro" Si bien Otto era bueno en su trabajo, había cosas que yo desconocía.

.

Espere sentado. Miré las paredes y su nueva pasada de pintura. Los cuadros, condecoraciones de Otto y sus insufribles diálogos que me dedicaba todo el tiempo. Entre todos esos libros y enciclopedias. Estaban los escritos de Friedrich. Llamó mi atención una carpeta de cuero café con su nombre. Me levanté. Revise con curiosidad cada hoja. Poemas, más poemas, tratados que no concluyó. Canciones, cuentos y cartas para sus amantes. Deslice mi dedo por su letra y pensé en sus facciones.

Leía sin entender algunos párrafos. Me burle un poco. Siempre había sido tan conmovedor, cursi e infantil. Idealista consumado. Pasaba los textos sin poner atención a los títulos, pero uno llamó mi atención. _"Yo soy el primer servidor de mi estado" _ Sus pretensiones sobre la política rayaban en obsesión. Por un segundo, creí escuchar su voz en mi oído junto con todos sus planes, sus ideas y esa risa melodiosa que envolvía las paredes. Cerré los ojos y me volví a ver en el escritorio. Con las piernas abiertas y la camisa desabotonada. Con sus manos sobre mis caderas y sus cabellos perlados cubriendo mi pecho. La habitación se llenó de ecos. Mando a hacer la tarde porque todo estaba perfecto. Mi garganta saboreaba su saliva. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba, estremecía en sus brazos y así…

Comencé a tocarme. El tiempo me perdió. Reaccione. Deje caer los papeles al suelo mientras Friedrich me cogía en los recuerdos. Cambiamos de lugares, posiciones. Incluso el jardín tuvo que mirar las vulgaridades que yo hacía con mi lengua al cuerpo del Rey Prusiano. Algunos pasillos también fueron testigos.

— Querido mío, soy el primero en servirte— decía sin dejar de moverse mientras me cargaba en sus brazos.

— Me amas— afirme antes de un gemido— más que a ellos, ¿cierto?— su respuesta siempre era un beso asfixiante.

Sin darme cuenta me convirtió en alguien como él. Cínico, guerrillero, petulante y hasta déspota. Soy todo lo que siempre quiso.

Mis tierras reclaman esas caricias, la pasión desbordante en mi centro.

— Quiero estar con él, lo deseo tanto— musite.

— Así… ¿Por qué?— Otto entró sin darme cuenta. Avergonzado, deje de tocarme y le di la espalda, mirando al ventanal donde aparecía el atardecer. Luego levante el libro y lo deje en su lugar— dicen que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, puede que se haga realidad.

Regresó al escritorio, dejo un par de papeles y luego de unos minutos, habló:

— Guillermo quiere…— dejó la pluma a un costado, bajó la cabeza y su voz sonó pesada— le han metido ideas raras en la cabeza, niño. No confía mucho en ti. He hablado con él pero es testarudo. Los liberales y sus cosas sobre Unificación y Alemania.

Mis piernas se doblaron. Temblé. Sentí un frío intenso como cuando iba a casa del ruso. Miré a Otto. ¿Qué es lo que trataba de decir? Ya había escuchado esa palabra, la asociaba con el odio que tenía por Roderich. ¿Acaso otra guerra?

— Mañana que conozcas al chiquillo que tienes que cuidar, entenderás— sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta, lo pasó por los ojos y contuvo el llanto— la vida hasta para las naciones es miserable. Los grandes problemas de la época no se resolverán con discursos y decisiones tomadas por la mayoría, si no con el hierro y la sangre.

Comprendí en ese momento porque luego de unos años lo llamarían: "_Aniquilador de ciudades_"

— ¡Me quieres matar!— grite y salí corriendo del despacho. Ignoré el llamado de Otto.

Atravesé los pasillos, tropecé con un par de soldados. Llegue hasta el jardín. La noche cayó. Me desplome en un absurdo llanto copioso. Pensé en la muerte humana, en las conversaciones con Ivan al hablarme de sus jefes y recordar a Italia y sus desastres. Pensé en mi Rey. En las promesas, las alabanzas y esas cosas cursis a las que me hizo fiel creyente. Grite fuerte, quería que esos imbéciles que viven aquí me escucharan. ¿Cuántos de ellos van a traicionarme? Involuntariamente me sentí más cerca de Friedrich y eso me aterro. Se consumía en mí, una duda latente y el miedo. Entre el llanto y mis gritos, el sueño me domino y quede dormido en el jardín. Al día siguiente. Otto me saludo, entró a mi habitación con una dulce sonrisa.

Viejo, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

— Qué más da, vístete, hay alguien que esta muy emocionado por conocerte. Ten paciencia, no sabe hablar muy bien y es pequeño e indefenso. Confío en ti.

Así como había entrado se marchó, no pude recriminarle nada, no podía era mi jefe, estaba obligado a obedecerlo, en todo, incluso si quería matarme lo haría. Me vestí aún con la misma sensación de idiota y sin muchas ganas. Salí al pasillo, camine a la oficina de Otto con desgana. En el sillón, se encontraba un hermoso muchachito de ojos verdes y cabello dorado que movía sus pies al compás. Me miró con timidez.

— Se llama Ludwig, lo adoptaras como un hermano menor— dijo Otto con seriedad. Enséñale todo lo que sabes. Sí, es una orden.

Probablemente a Friedrich le hubiera agradado, llevaba el nombre de uno de sus músicos favoritos. Probablemente yo me hubiera negado, pero una nación se debe a su pueblo, a sus jefes, aunque estos sean unos traidores.

_Y entonces un grito partió el corazón:_

_No seréis ya prusianos, seréis alemanes.__  
><em>**Otto von Bismarck**

/

_**Bueno, espero les gustará y sino igual las criticas las recibo. Esto sólo fue un periodo de transición de cómo desapareció Prusia para convertirse en Alemania. Todo por Otto y Guillermo II. Lo siento, sé van a odiarme, pero para mí y muchos… Prusia está muerta. Recordar a esa tierra como todo lo bueno. Así de todos modos Gilbert esta con Friederich en algún lugar. Porque las naciones también mueren… dicen.**_


End file.
